An image of a scene as recorded by camera is recorded at a particular resolution, which depends on the particular image recording medium or sensor that is used to record the image. Using one of a number of so-called “super resolution enhancement” methodologies, an image of enhanced resolution can be generated from a plurality of input images of the scene. A number of super-resolution enhancement methodologies assume that the images are recorded by the same sensor. However, in many applications, images of a scene will typically be recorded using different image recording sensors. For example, a color image of a scene is recorded by an image recording medium that actually comprises three different sensors, one sensor for each of the red, blue and green primary colors. A problem arises in such applications, since conventional super-resolution-enhancement methodologies can only be applied on multiple images generated by a similar sensor.